Shattered Lives
by ViciousViper15
Summary: Three normal girls sleeping in a normal forest gets transferred in a not so normal place. Collaboration with Meepas and Tobi-Hidan-Kakuzu.
1. Prologue: Vanessa

My stomach gurgled happily as we sat in Taco Bell, or as we call it, The Greatest Restaurant Ever. The two Hard Tacos and the Volcano Double Beef Burrito sat well in my stomach. Danielle paid for the food, thankful she did too. I left my money at home, forgetting that we were eating out today. I continued to munch on my Cinnamon Twists and sip my Mountain Dew.

Emily, also known as Tami, continued to chat with Danielle, who was munching on her Burrito Supreme. I paid no heed to them, just only listening to one of my favorite songs from the 80's, Tainted Love. It was dumb luck I found the old CD my daddy dearest had, The Rock Of The 80's, and uploaded it to my MP3 player, along with Ace of Base. Some would say I have a fond liking to old songs.

I just say I'm expanding my musical horizons.

Aside from the workers and us, there were no one else in the place, at the moment. Usually it would be packed, but it seems like a lazy day, being that it's a Monday. My bulging backpack laid precariously on the seat on my right, and Tami on my left. Danielle was excited we were eating out with her, being that her parents are strict and don't want her eating with us.

We had just gotten out of Lirchik Maint High School, and walked a few odd miles to Taco Bell. It was, by far, the closest eat-out place near our school, being that not one of us had cars. Suddenly, students started piling into the place. The noise level had reached loud enough to hear bits and pieces of others conversations, and to interrupt my peaceful time.

I turned off the MP3 player and stuffed it on my hoodie pocket.

"So," I started, "How'll we get home?"

"What'chu mean," Danielle swallowed the last bit of the Burrito, "Choji?"

We each were nicknamed, with the excepting on Tami, a different person in Naruto, the only anime I watch as of now. We have yet to give her a name that no one picked out yet. Danielle had three nicknames. Unfair yes, but that was how she was. She had Tobi, Hidan and Kakuzu. Tobi for her outrageous and spontaneous, and not to mention overly touchy, personality. The other two I had no clue.

And then there's me. I gotten the nickname Choji. I love to eat but not overly so. It was Danielle's idea once she managed to put two and two together. I wasn't overly fat, but I wasn't stick skinny either. I had a medium built, but only because I was big boned. I was 'heavy' for my age, only because I sit on my computer and do nothing. No stomach flab anymore, thankfully.

I yawned as Tami rambled on and sipped my nearly empty cup. I gotten up to throw away my trash and shouldered my back pack. Danielle asked where I was going. I told her I needed to take a breather.

I threw away my food and walked outside, grabbing a large handful of mints on the way out. The cool air ghosted over my face, goose bumps forming on my arms. I love it when it gets this way. Not too hot, not too cold. I stretched, my back cracking a little, and popped a mint in my mouth. The taste of cheap peppermint entered my taste buds and my saliva coating the inside of my mouth with the flavor.

I yawned again and taken out a pack of what used to be cigarettes. I opened the top and dumped out the precious memories in it onto my palm.

A large shark's tooth Danielle gave me, a horse figurine, and a small orange clay mask that I'd done for Danielle, no bigger than my thumb pad.

I never gave it to her. Yet, I never wanted to do so anyway. I pulled my head in and told the duo that I'd walk around in the forest near the place. They yelled loudly at something, but I paid no heed to it. With a clear mind, I walked to the secluded forest and shoved past most of the shrubbery and the thick vines.

I popped on my large headphones and turned my MP3 player to shuffle. To my surprise, She Wolf started, not often I was able to listen to it.

The trees started to clear up slightly and a large open area immerged. I took a quick glance around to make sure I wasn't followed and dropped my luggage on the floor deftly and opened it up.

I hit the pause button and sifted through the wreckage until my fingers touched a small speaker. I pulled it out and unplugged my headphones, wrapping the cord around it and stuffing it in the bag. I connected the devices together and rewound the song to the beginning.

_SOS she's in disguise_

_SOS she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

The music guided my body. The beat guided my feet and the bass made my hips sway. The music was soon over and I laid on the grass spent. My mind reeled and I pulled my yellow and black bandanna, folded it, pre-knot it and forced it over my eyes.

"Boo!"

"Holy-!"

I fell, hand clutching over my heart. I ripped off the bandanna to find Tami hunched over with her hand over her mouth, while Danielle laughed hysterically and pounding on an old brittle decomposing tree. I pulled on Tami's arm, causing her to fall beside me from the sudden movement. Danielle soon joined us on the ground and started spewing off random information. One thing led to another, I found my self lying next to a sleepy Tami and a passed out snoring Danielle. Not wanting to be left out, I gave a brief yawn and laid my head against my arm, the noises of the forest lulling me to sleep.

I wiped my eyes and was greeted with a bright unnatural light. Blinking away the spots I got up, only to realize that I wasn't on the soft forest floor anymore. Instead, I was laid on a steel gurney. To my left was Tami and Danielle, still sleeping, with IVs in their arms. I looked down. There's one in me too. My clothes were still on, same with the other two.

There was a hissing noise from the ceiling. I looked up and seen a machine that was connected to the IV needles. A goopy liquid flowed through the tubes, but each a different color. The one connecting to Danielle's was a silver accented with blue. The one to Tami, black with a hint of brown. Then the one to mine was a sickly brown that seemed to scream at me. For once in my life, I done something I never do.

I panicked.

I yanked the IV from my arm. A blaring alarm entered my ears and I clasped them tightly. The sound of a door opening roughly and hands grabbing me. I shut my eyes and clawed at whatever I could. A mask was forced on my head, over my mouth. They proceeded to strap me down and connect a tube to the mask. The gas started to flow through and sleep hit hard on me. I fought to stay awake, but the gas was too much.

I breathed in hard, or as hard as one can with restraints over their chest. The mask was removed before I woke, thankful that it was. Everything ached and throbbed. My bones felt brittle, muscles on fire, and skin pinched uncomfortably. A groan escaped me as the bindings compressed my chest down. Millions of questions started buzzing around in my skull.

Where am I?

What had I done to deserve this?

How could this have happened?

Am I dreaming?

I couldn't answer my own questions. I wish I hadn't ripped out the IV. The spot where it used to be stings now. Not to mention, being able to actually move would be nice right now. I want to curl up into a little ball. I released a sigh and closed my sore eyes.

I hope the other two are having better luck with this than me.

A soft groan sounded from my left, Tami I believe, followed by a gasp, and then a shrill scream that almost made my ears bleed.

But then I could be wrong.


	2. Chapter 1: Lab

Tami groaned and sat up. She gasped as she saw her surroundings. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she looked around. The room consisted of a single solid steel door, with extremely bright fluorescent lights, and solid steel walls. She saw that she was connected to an IV, she looked up and saw her IV was black with hints of brown. She also saw a silver and blue one hanging beside hers and traced the line to Daniel who no longer looked human. Frightened out of her wits Tami let out a scream. She soon felt something stab into her leg as scientists came in and restrained her while she screamed. They had injected heavy sedative into Tami, immediately causing her to feel drowsy. Tami felt her eyelids drooping, further, and further, till she could no longer keep them open and she soon went limp in their arms. Instead of strapping them down like they did to Choji, they began wheeling her IV and carrying her to a separate room. "The transformation is almost complete..." One of the scientists with a balding head said to another with thick brown hair. "True, true. We mustn't let the experiments strain themselves." Responded the thick haired scientist.

Groggily, Tami woke up in an equally bright room, with the exception of her two best friends. Tami felt pang of loneliness at the thought of them. Now she started to worry about their well-beings, even somewhat frightful. She seen what the scientists done to Danielle.

she vaguely seen the skin, a silvery blue, webbed appendages and what looked like gills under her eyes. She couldn't see Vanessa because Danielle's body was obscuring her.

Tami began to get up but soon clamps in the bed attached themselves around her ankle and wrists restraining her from moving anywhere. "You mustn't strain yourself....." A voice said over an intercom. For some reason, Tami found herself wincing with incredible pain at every syllable. She remained still till the clamps let go of her then reached up and felt her head. She bit back a scream as she felt furry ears on her head. That's why it hurt so much. She also felt a tail and moved it around seeing it. It was black with brown highlights near the tip. Tami felt unexplainably scared, cornered even.

She had no opinion on what they done to her. She whimpered slightly as the room fell in a deafening silence.

She didn't want to be alone.

She didn't want to be an experiment.

She didn't want to be a _freak_.

Meanwhile, Danielle had also waken up in a different room than Choji or Tami. She had woken up in what looked like a large fish tank. She instinctively tried to hold her breath only to find that she wasn't drowning. Instead she was breathing. Underwater. She had no idea what had happened and looked at the clean mirror-like steel wall to see a face she didn't recognize. She let out an underwater scream as she seen webbed appendages and a gilled face as well as fully black eyes and dorsal fin protruding from her back.

She laughed nervously. It HAD to be a dream. She pinched herself and felt the stinging pain from the spot. She smiled at the reflection. Lo and behold, she had sharp sharks teeth that seemed to go on for miles. She felt one push out of her gum and float slightly in the clear water, and at the same time another filling it's place.

I could get used to this, she thought, smirking slightly.

Danielle began swimming around avidly exploring her new abilities. She did not get restrained or stopped. She seemed to be the only happy one. Back where Choji was being held, the IV had finished draining into her arm and the restraints came loose, allowing her to move again.

She grimaced, her whole face in a scowl. The feeling of it entering her veins and cycling through her system made her want to drain all of her bodily fluids as soon as possible. She then pulled out the IV slowly, slid off of the gurney and rolled her shoulders, loosening up the tight muscles.

Suddenly, blinding pain bloomed through her body. She fell to the floor and curled her self into a ball tightly, trying not to think of the pain. Wave after wave the pain plowed through, mostly to her head and lower back. She felt something shift in her chest. Soon after, she let out ragged heaves and struggled to get back on her feet. She let a relived sigh and slumped against the gurney from the hell she experienced.

Meanwhile Tami sat up on her bed as a headache began to form. She saw the room grow bigger. No, wait, was she growing smaller? She lifted up her hand only to see it was a paw. She tried to scream only to hear a cat yowl she looked at the smooth steel to see not a cat human, but a complete cat! Her fur was black with only hints of brown at the tip of her muzzle and tail. She closed her eyes and yowled her grief out. She thought about her now going to be normal self as a girl with cat ears and tail, and then felt herself grow bigger. She opened her eyes to find herself but with black cat ears and a black tail with hints of brown at the tip. "Whew..." She sighed with slight relief, but soon curled up in a corner and began crying.

Vanessa couldn't sleep, much to the IV and something else plaguing her. It was too boring in her 'room'. It consisted of a simple plain twin bed on the other side of the room, an oak desk, the gurney, and a metal chair in a corner of the room, where she resided in. Her ear twitched as footsteps sounded from the door. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing as the door creaked open. She heard them writing on a paper, then the door shutting.

"Subject 35WDNA is responding well to the treatment at a moderate rate. So far the percentage would estimate to roughly twenty percent until completion." a loud burly voice boomed from the closed door.

"And what of the other subjects?" a meek voice said, quite younger than the man she presumed.

"Subject 34CDNA is showing more improvement with the treatment. Percentage is fifty percent."

"And Subject 33SDNA, sir?"

"Almost to ninety percent. At this rate, we should have to double the amount on 34CDNA and triple on 35WDNA."

"But sir, wouldn't the dosage be too much on them?"

"Silence idiotic fool!"

The two then left down the hall chatting away like nothing happened beforehand. She couldn't grasp what she heard as worry ate away at her heart. She took a sigh and closed her eyes, succumbing to a dreamless slumber.

Tami shuddered as she heard footsteps approaching. She thought of herself as a cat and thus turned into one. She hid behind the bed she had been laid on, only the brown-black tip of her tail showing around the corner as the two men entered.

"There is subject 34CDNA. She seems to have progressed with the treatment a little further than we thought." Said the meek-voiced thick haired man. The balding man responded. "Yes she has, and I am sure she will be able to handle another dosage." Tami hissed and caterwauled as they picked her up by the scruff none too gently. She clawed the hand of the man who picked her up, the balding man. The man, or Baldy as Tami began to think of him let out a swear and threw Tami against the bed. She landed on her paws and bounded off the bed, and sprinted out of the room.

Tami knew that if she got caught, she would be more cat-like than she already was.

Tami ran blindly through the halls, willing her feet to carry her faster. Then the alarms then blared.

"EMERGENCY! AN EXPERIMENT HAS ESCAPED! WE REPEAT! AN EXPERIMENT HAS ESCAPED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! CAPTURE SUBJECT 34CDNA IMMEDIATELY AND ALIVE!"

The intercom repeated the message over and over and Tami soon got a headache she found a door labeled SUBJECT 35WDNA and began scratching and yowling trying to get in. She doubted she could be heard over the alarms though.

Vanessa covered her wolf like ears, aggravated by the damn alarms. She heard scratching and a cat screaming and whatnot. Fed up with the noise, she stomped over to the door, gripped the knob roughly and pulled it off the door, the other side knob falling down in the process.

Tami looked down at the knob, which had a large enough hole for her to squeeze into. She managed to squeeze her body through and fell to the ground. She looked up at the person with a scowl on her face, peering down at her with her glaring green eyes. It was Vanessa! She leaped onto her and gripped her shirt, not willing to let go as happiness flooded her being. What if she doesn't recognize me as a cat? she thought.

Vanessa didn't know how to process what just happened. She also didn't want to think about the claws sinking into her skin. She pulled the cat off roughly, walked over to the desk. placed it there and glared at it with a fiery passion.

Tami looked at Vanessa and stared straight into her eyes. _Recognize me please!_ She felt weird and was pretty sure Vanessa would freak out if she turned into a normal anthro right now, so she just sat silently praying.

As the cat stared at her with it's eyes, she couldn't help but think of Tami. Something whispered through her mind quickly and hushed. She heaved a sigh and picked the cat up by the scruff, stuffed it in her hoodie pocket so the cat wouldn't escape easily.

"I don't know why I'm doing this. Something is telling me to grab you an' go. You claw me again and your furry ass is cat chow."

The cat then purred and curled up within the pocket as the two of them escaped the plain room.

Tami laid curled as they made their escape. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that Vanessa hadn't recognized her but she was happy that she was rescuing her. She let out a small purr of overflowing joy. The two scientists who had pressed the alarm were running down the hall. Guards had been posted at someone's room.

Vanessa huffed angrily from the corner she was backed into. If she properly seen the guards around she wouldn't be in this mess.

Danielle however, was happily sleeping at the bottom of the tank, blissfully unaware of her surroundings.

Tami, not being able to speak, soon meowed and climbed out of Vanessa's pocket. She had a plan. She ran and rubbed up against the guards legs letting out a contemplating purr. The guards yelled,

"THERE'S SUBJECT 34CDNA! GET HER!"

She began running down the hall. At least Vanessa will escape. She wouldn't miss a chance like this.

Vanessa, seeing an opportune moment, dashed down the hall to the room that used to be heavily guarded. She pushed open the door, and sat in the room was a giant tank. In that tank was just water, a giant filter, and something at the bottom. Comically, there was a 'DO NOT TAP ON GLASS' sign glued to the tank. Without reading the sign, she began pounding on the glass, recognizing the blue jacket-like hoodie.

Tami dashed down the hallways fast, but not so fast that the guards would give up and return to their posts. She always remained close if not within their grasp then before they could grab her she would dash a few inches out of their reach. She let out a purr of laughter at their comical attempts to grab her. She had led them through a maze of hallways, strangely not seeing anyone else. She was sure they would not be able to find their way back easily and decided to speed far out of their reach. After she was sure she lost them she climbed the smooth steel walls, strangely easily and popped open an air vent. She climbed inside and closed the vent just as the guards ran past. She purred. _Now to find Vanessa_. With that thought in mind she began walking down the wide ducts, using her nose to guide her towards Vanessa's scent.

Danielle, who had been sleeping peacefully through the whole ordeal, woke up clutching her head. There was loud booming echoing through the water. She looked at the glass and saw a familiar face looking back at her in a mix of anger and fear, mostly anger. "Vanessa!" She smiled and swam towards the glass, placing her hands on it and grimacing as Vanessa pounded the glass. She mouthed the words "Where's Tami? And why do you have dog ears?"

"Fuck you." Vanessa mouthed back after she deciphered the phrase. She was insecure about her body enough, now she had a wolf ears and tail for gods sake!

Vanessa looked around the room, only finding a metal chair in the corner, and a small desk. She then mouthed Danielle to back up and grabbed the chair, being that the top was sealed shut tightly. Danielle swam far from Vanessa, knowing what she was going to do.

Vanessa mock-swing and inhaled deeply. She swung with all of her might, and the glass shattered, a waterfall soon afterwards. Pain pinpricked her arms as the new cuts and the salt in the water sliced into the skin. She paid no heed to the pain, as she grabbed the soaked Danielle and hightailed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2: Oasis

Danielle was soon washed out and landed on Vanessa. Not only that but Tami fell from the vent on top and landed with a hiss in the water that remained. She stood up and shook her paws free of water, all the while hissing at the feeling of the water between her toes. Danielle looked at the black and brown cat questioningly.

Vanessa gripped Danielle's slick hand and stuffed the hissy cat into her hoodie, all the while trying not to slip on the metal floor.

Tami, not the happiest person after being stuffed into a pocket, just hissed a bit when Vanessa picked her up. She soon quieted down and settled into the pocket. Danielle was stumbling on the ground trying to keep up with Vanessa's fast pace.

After various hallways, turns, and backtracking, they managed to find an exit door.

They busted through and wound up in a forest like scenery.

_Ironic_, Vanessa thought, and treaded on a dirt path that was laid before them without consequences.

After getting lost many-a-times, Vanessa finally settled down with the group, removing the cat from her hoodie. She than began to shed her heavy soaked hoodie to reveal a yellow tank, which was also wet, and hung it on a low branch that was easily reachable. She motioned Danielle to do so too, which she had a plain black T-shirt with various designs on it.

Vanessa laid sprawled across the grass in thought, contemplating about what they would do now.

Tami ran off into the woods to a secluded patch of bushes. _Maybe I should turn back now_.... Her thoughts raced as she turned back. She ran towards the group but decided to approach through the trees.

Both the girls didn't know what to do.

Vanessa wanted to go back, to try to find Tami.

Danielle wanted to eat.

Both of them couldn't do anything at the moment. Not to mention the damn cat ran off. Danielle wandered off somewhere, as did Vanessa. She marked every tree she passed with an arrow pointing back to the camp. Soon, a crystalline clear lake came to view, along with an abundance of lush vegetation and an array of colorful flowers. She squinted at the area and dipped her feet into the water. The water was lukewarm, and it felt good on her sore pads. She pinched her arm and still seen the beautiful oasis. She chuckled, surprisingly, being that all the bad things that happened.

Tami saw Vanessa approach the crystalline lake and jumped down from a tree to land beside Vanessa on her pads. Yeah, surprisingly she had footpads. She let out a small "Hey Vanessa." Hoping she didn't spook her too much.

Vanessa blinked as she thought someone said her name. She looked to her left and seen the cat. She grabbed it by the scruff and placed it in her lap, petting it while she was in thought. She then had the cat face her, scratching the top of it's head.

"For a second there, I thought you talked."

Tami licked her paws. "I did talk. Please don't pick me up so roughly next time." Tami purred as she was pet by Vanessa between the ears. "That feels wonderful."

Vanessa stopped and a silence filled the whole area. Vanessa's face contorted from shock to a blank mask.

"You're extremely bitchy, you know that?"

Tami hissed. "You try being stuffed into a hoodie pocket!" Tami huffed. "Its me Tami."

A sudden wind picked up and blown Vanessa's hair, along with Tami's fur. She then hugged the cat, no, Tami with all of her might. She was so relived that she was right there but a question popped into her mind.

"How come you're a useless cat?"

Her answer was a claw to the nose. She chuckled and left the oasis with her Best Friend Tami.

"I'm not ALL that useless!" Tami said. "I just don't want to freak you out." She shut her mouth. She had said too much.

"What was that?" Vanessa snapped, glaring at Tami now.

Tami just waved her tail. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She washed herself.

"Hm."

They went along their path, finding the arrows to head them back to the site, and flipped the hoodie and let it dry even more. Vanessa waited there for half an hour for it to dry. Once it did, She folded it and placed it under her head, relishing in the sweet slumber.

Tami, usually being the hungry one, got up while Vanessa slept. She went hunting seeing as Danielle was not with Vanessa. She spotted a juicy looking mouse among the roots of an oak. She licked her jaws and crouched.

She steadily stalked the poor rodent, and at the last second she pounced, only to have grass in her mouth. She growled as the rodent got away, her only means of food right now.

Tami lifted her head. _Wait why am I hunting rodents? _She shook her head. _Oh well. I'm hungry. Might as well make my cat self useful_. She hunted and caught two more mice soon after. She began carrying them back to camp.

Danielle was officially lost. She marked a tree ten minutes ago, and now is at that same tree. She tried retracing her steps, but she wound up farther from the site and it was getting darker.

Tami had arrived at camp, thankful that Vanessa was still asleep. She turned to her normal self, cat tail and all. She began setting a fire and putting the mice to cook. Even though she could have eaten them raw as a cat, as a human, she couldn't stand it without being cooked. Yeah, she wasn't that desperate. She heard footsteps in the forest and sat on alert, still tending to the mice.

Danielle growled and walked in circles, trying to think of an idea that would help her situation. She thought about making a fire, but she didn't know how to make one. She thought of yelling for help, but she doesn't want to attract unneeded attention. She thought about hunting, but she can't hunt.

She was officially lost, helpless, and hungry.

It was beginning to darken, and Danielle still wasn't back. Tami was beginning to get worried.

Vanessa hadn't woken up yet, otherwise she would stress over Danielle, but she always made Vanessa stressed to begin with.

Tami went over and gently nudged Vanessa with a stick. "Hey Van. Wake up. There's food." It was getting darker and Tami was ready to bolt for the woods and look for Danielle herself.

Vanessa's ears perked up at the sound of food. Her nose twitched slightly as the wafting smell of cooked meat entered her nose. She dragged herself over to the warm fire, where an animal was cooked on a stick, as were two more. She went to grab one, but noticed Tami looked around nervously. She too looked around, Danielle still wasn't back. She sighed, grabbing her food and pulling Tami along. She grabbed Danielle's jacket and left the site, but not before taking a bite out of her food.

Danielle decided to crash where she was, knowing her friends would find her. She just kept waiting until she heard a rustle in the bushes. Excited, Danielle opened her large mouth and spewed whatever she filtered through her mind.

"Hey, Tami! Are you there!? I've been waiting for like, forever! Is Vanessa with you? I sure hope not. She can be mean at times!"

She shut her mouth once she realized that it wasn't her friends she was talking to, but two cloaked persons that she couldn't make out their faces. She bit her lip as the came closer, and when they were at least and arms-width away, she screamed as loud and long as she could.

Tami's ears perked at the sound of Danielle's screaming. "Danielle!!!" She jumped and while in midair turned into a cat, much to the astonishment of Vanessa. She was too worried about Danielle to care and continued running as fast as her paws could carry her.

Vanessa soon bolted afterwards after Tami, but she was too fast. She cursed and decided to make a left, which resulted into crashed into someone else. She fell deftly and sprung back up. She wanted to glare at the person, but his sheer size and height made her more frightened than angry.

Tami dashed through the woods. She came across Danielle who was struggling against one cloaked person and hissed. She jumped on the man's head and began clawing his face fiercely.

Vanessa was staring down at the large man, well what she seen she could have conclude as male. The man began to shift and put his arm behind his head, then pulling something off of his back. Her eyes widened as the silhouette of the sword was familiar. A hoarse laugh boomed from him, her ears stinging from the intensity. She placed some of her weight on her left. As the sword swung at her, she ducked under it and bolted to the direction, only to be blocked by the sword digging into the grass. She looked at her attacker with anger and everything turned red as she lunged at him.

The man attacking Danielle, now feeling the pain of a hissing angry cat, began to flee. Tami stood in front of Danielle, hissing and spitting.

Danielle then began to hug the poor cat to near suffocation, not knowing it was her friend Tami.

"Oh thank you kitty, you saved my life! I always hated cats, but you're an exception!"

Danielle would have talked even more if Tami hadn't put her paw on Danielle's

mouth.

Tami opened her mouth to speak as she tried to get out of Danielle's grip. "Danielle! Its me! Tami! Are you ok?"

Danielle stared wide eyed at the cat that just talked. She inhaled deeply.

Tami, knowing her friend, she shook her head back and forth. Don't Scream. Don't scream...she muttered in her head.

On a single move, Danielle thrust the cat away from her and closed her eyes, now inhaling even more deeply than she could.

"NO!"

And then she let loose a terrible screech that crippled Tami, along with most of the animals in the forest.

Tami, not one to curse lightly unless seriously surprised cursed. "What the hell is the matter with you!"

Danielle held her mouth and breathed deeply, trying to relax herself and comprehend the situation. It felt like hours went by as they heard a baritone wolf howl and growl loudly, too loud for a normal wolf.

Meanwhile, Vanessa wasn't feeling so hot.

Her lungs felt like they were on fire. She desperately tried to dodge the sword, but sometimes it would nick her and pain bloomed from the area. It wasn't even unwrapped. All she could remember was the sword in front of her and then nothing. Pain boiled from her arm as something sliced into her arm, the weapon still stuck in there. She looked at her new attacker, much shorter than her first attacker, but taller than her definably. A piercing scream erupted from somewhere in the forest, paralyzing her for a brief second as the mighty sword crashed into her left side.

The force propelled her into a thick tree, Pain blossoming throughout her entire being. She had a hard time to collect her bearings as a blue hand with a bite mark on it lifted her up by whatever was left of her yellow tank. She hesitantly sucked in a breath and released it, only to find that she was laying on the ground in nothing but her ripped, dirty, bloody jeans and her white bra, that was turning to a sickeningly brown from the dried blood. She closed her eyes and opened them, her eyes wandered to the full moon that rained its majestic rays down on her.

She felt something click inside of her. Pain bursted from her head and she clutched it tightly, not allowing herself to scream. Her hands felt like they were shifting, as was her whole body. She felt her muscles bunch up and tighten. She felt her bones shift painfully, as she seemed to gain height as well as mass. She rolled over on her hands, now thick taloned paws that had dark matted fur covering her whole body she presumed. She gotten up quickly and leaped backwards as the ground collapsed from the impact of the sword. She howled a monstrous howl and growled at the two opponents. Something snapped as she now seen everything in a tint of red, malice now etching into her being. She chuckled, a deep hoarse laugh that still have her femininity in it. She scrolled her large tongue over her large teeth, the brute's blood still lingering on her taste buds. She couldn't wait to taste their flesh.

Tami was beginning to freak out. She had heard the howl and began madly dashing towards it, not knowing why, something called her to it. She could hear Danielle following close behind trying to keep up.

Wreckage met Tami and Danielle as they followed the decimated trail. Blood wafted into Tami's nostrils and she put a paw on it, not wanting to smell the blood. Danielle was amazed by the destruction. A thunderous yelp lied ahead of the duo, Danielle ducking as a large furry mass came flying towards them, and into the tree that was behind them.

Tami followed the furry mass trying to find out who or what it was. She dashed with Danielle following close behind. Strangely, Danielle was quiet.

Vanessa groaned softly as she felt her body shift again, a dull ache this time. She felt herself become smaller, weaker, and tired. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but before she drifted off into her own world, she seen a petite furry mass bound over to her, followed by silvery-blue.


	4. Chapter 3: Forest

Tami saw what had happened and was shocked to see the giant mass turn into Vanessa. She went over to where she lay and began to rub against her purring. "Vanessa!"

Danielle looked over her unconscious friend against the tree. She had blood, dirt, grim, and cuts littering all over her body. Just the thought of her in this state made her want to gag. The germaphobe in her cringed at the dirt and uncleanliness. She knelt beside Vanessa and began to brush the stray hairs away from her face. Vanessa looked peaceful, despite the carnage that happened around them. She patted Vanessa's head as she heard scuffling on the ground behind them.

Tami heard the scuffling too. She turned to find out what it was. It couldn't possibly be worse, could it?

Danielle slowly turned her head around. She spotted the smaller one that was trying to hurt her earlier, along with a large one with a giant sword. She slowly backed away, trying to be discreet until she felt cold metal against her sweaty throat.

Tami, being extremely fierce at the moment due to fright and her friends getting hurt, leaped at the giant one with the sword. She felt pure fury drive her claws and she soon met her mark.

She began biting and clawing at what ever she could, and then leaped off of the man before he threw her off. She spat out the taste of his blood and dodged the foot that was about to squish her.

Tami then ran around jumped against a tree trunk behind the guy, and before he could turn around she pushed off of the trunk and raked her claws down the sides of the guys head and face. She hissed and let out a yowl loud enough to cause some ear pain. Tami was furious now. She hissed as he tried to grab her and she jumped down his arm, tearing his flesh and hands with her claws, causing him to drop the sword. She stood in front of the pair, daring them to move towards her.

Danielle started to grin. She couldn't believe what she seen. Tami clawed the shit out of the tall dude and lived.

Tami was beyond pissed. She took a quick glance at Danielle, and seen the same guy behind her as the same one from before. She glanced at Vanessa, who had a knife of some sort lodged into her arm. A glimmer of yellow caught her eye as she seen a tattered tank in the moonlight.

Tami then launched herself at the smaller one faster than the eye could follow, jumping over Danielle in the process and digging her claws into his eyes. She was gonna make sure he felt pain. Then she began shredding and disfiguring the rest of his face as he began to scream and bleed. She jumped onto his shoulders as he tried to grab her and brought her claws down on his neck.

Suddenly, he went away in an audible POOF as soon as her claws sunk into his neck. Tami yelped in surprise, not knowing that would happen. She then was picked up by the scruff and thrown into a tree, causing her to scream in pain. She felt a tingle and seen the world smaller, knowing she turned back into a human.

Tami saw her vision turning fuzzy, which for her was strange. She then tried to lift her head to see who the assailant was.

The assailant was the blue skinned tall guy. She tried to move, but curtly screamed when she tried to move her foot.

Danielle ran away from the area as soon as she heard s the POOF. She didn't want to think at the moment. She then spotted a lake and dived into it without thinking. The second she did, she was encased in a water sphere.

Now she had reasonable proof she didn't want to be true, they were stuck in Naruto, being hunted down by the Akatsuki. Thank god she had gills.

Tami unable to move just stared up at the guy. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. She felt her fury ebb away to just pain and exhaustion. She tried to remain awake and gave her worst glare at the guy which would have frozen a saber tooth in its tracks. "Just kill me now." She said growling at him.

The man just chuckled, which turned into a full blown laugh. Tami growled at him, her fury renewing slightly.

"No can do. Leader asked us to hand you over to him alive."

She would have clawed the man if she could move as he picked her up by her shirt and dumped her by Vanessa, who was taking care of her own wounds. Tami didn't know when she woke up, but she knew Vanessa was smart enough not to move in her condition, or was she paralyzed from the waist down?

Tami soon just saw her vision fade to black and she slumped on Vanessa, who seemed surprised. She had strange and feverish dreams, images of different kind of cats for some reason. She didn't know why these were important though.

Vanessa hadn't woken up long ago. All she seen was Tami turning into a human. She would have helped her if she wasn't incapacitated by the pain. She started to tend to the wounds that weren't too serious, avoiding the kunai in her arm until later.

Tami was then dumped on her when she was wiping the blood off of her cut. She then fell on her, which surprised her and the tree brushed against the hole on the kunai, pain ricocheting from the jostled wound.

Tami in her delirious sleep realized that she was almost cataloging these different cats, big and small. But what for?

Danielle on the other hand was cowering in the water unsure of what to do.

She began to swim experimentally, and then swim in laps as time grew on, enjoying herself until she fell asleep.

Vanessa stayed up the whole entire time of the way. Once Kisame picked Tami up, she headed to her tattered tank, slipping it on carefully. She then began to stumble with the duo to the oasis where she found Danielle in a water orb thing, sleeping the night away.

Tami's "Cat Catalog" soon came to an end and all she could see in her mind was pitch black. What was going on?

Vanessa crumpled to the ground, clutching the open wound to stop the bleeding. She glared at Itachi, and put on her hoodie quickly, the blood sticking to her skin and hoodie. She seen Kisame balance the two girls precariously, along with Samehada on his back.

"Here, lemme hold 'er."

She went to grab Danielle, but brushed her hoodie against her lips.

Danielle chomped down on Vanessa's injured arm, sinking her teeth onto the lower arm.

Tami stared at what Danielle had done watching blood spill from the open wound. Vanessa gritted her teeth against the pain as Tami focused her glowing eyes on her.

Vanessa finally lost it and began cursing loudly and continuously. Tami could almost hear beeping over her cursing. When she ran out of curse words in English, she began the whole thing in Spanish.

Tami just stared amazed at Vanessa's vocabulary. She managed to lift her head.

Vanessa bonked Danielle lightly on the head, causing her to let go and fall to the ground, still sleeping. A tooth was still embedded into her skin and pulled it out. Vanessa picked up Danielle, wary of her arm placement now, and slung her arm around her left shoulder. Her arm throbbed more than it did Vanessa bonked Danielle lightly on the head, causing her to let go and fall to the ground, still sleeping. A tooth was still embedded into her skin and pulled it out. Vanessa picked up Danielle, wary of her arm placement now, and slung her arm around her left shoulder. Her arm throbbed more than it did now, but she had to manage with it.

Tami closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. When she opened her eyes again they had lost their glow. "V-Vanessa?" She managed to stutter before falling, once again, asleep.

Vanessa's ear twitched as she heard her name being called. It was faint, but her ears still picked up on it. She looked over Tami, asleep peacefully.

Danielle was hard to lug around after the first few hours. Sun had broken through the horizon and Vanessa was getting exhausted, tired, and cranky. They finally set up camp. She flipped up the hood and covered her head, laying down on the soft grass. Bliss sleep awaited her.

Tami soon woke up to see herself being carried. She began to struggle. "Lemme go!"

Tami struggled against her captor and turned into a cat, bounding away from the camp, soon engulfed in the shadows of the forest.

Something pulled Tami, she couldn't resist it either. She followed the pull to a garden, full of holes and makeshift nests. One by one, cats started coming out of every hole possible. From common tabby cats to rare Serengetis started to pile around her, intrigued by her.

Tami looked around her, both frightened and intrigued about the cats.

She didn't know what to do, but a Maine Coon kitten brought over a pinkish-purple scarf, obviously bigger then it's self, and placed it in front of Tami. She nodded her head and placed the scarf around her furry neck. The Maine Coon hurriedly went back to the group when a branch snapped, revealing Vanessa with tousled hair, wrinkly clothes, and a pissed off look on her. The older cats hissed and growled in unison. Vanessa just looked at the group of cats.

"Oh hell no."

Tami, startled by Vanessa's sudden appearance, jumped a bit when she appeared. "V-Vanessa!"

"You do realize that those fuckers had to wake me up just to track your furry ass, right?"

Vanessa glared at Tami and picked her up, holding her like a baby. The others continued to hiss and snarl, which Vanessa growled loudly enough for the cats to scatter.

"Wait what? What's going on?" She was utterly confused, especially about the cats. She was amazed at all the cats that had been gathered around her and the amber glow in her eyes faded.

"We're bounty Tami. We're being hunted. It's either them, or the scientists."

Vanessa pushed the shrubbery away from them.

"Thing is, I can't tell you, or Danielle."

"But what do those cats want with me? Do you know?" Tami was awfully confused.

Vanessa sighed, stopping for a while to catch her breathe.

"This is a forest designed for felines. Small to big ass ones. Aren't we lucky we haven't encountered one yet, huh?"

"Wait. So those cats were trying to catnap me?" Tami looked down at the scarf she now wore. She didn't know what to do.

"Pretty much. Oh god, wait until you see the canine facility around here. I heard there were hyenas in there."

Vanessa gotten giddy at the thought of hyenas.

Tami was now officially shocked. Those cats were trying to woo her into a trap! She then felt shock give in to sour anger and a little hate. "I'm so stupid." She told herself.

"Don't beat yourself up. I felt the pull too. Tempted to go also."

Vanessa's ear twitched rapidly, annoying the shit out of her.

"God damn! These damn things keep twitching! By the way, nice scarf. Looks good on you."

Vanessa then rubbed the spot behind Tami's ears, causing her to purr loudly.

"What am I, a damn Psychic?"

"No but at least it would help clear up the stupid cats in my mind!" Tami soon shut her mouth and just struggled in Vanessa's grasp. She didn't mean to snap, but she was just getting frustrated.

"Well isn't someone snippy?" A voice rang out, mocking Tami.

"Mornin' Danielle." Vanessa greeted, waving a slight bit.

Tami just hissed and managed to jump out of Vanessa's grasp. "Don't try me." she said before climbing a tree.

"At least you weren't bitten by Jabber Jaws over here!"

"Hey!" Danielle then bonked Vanessa on the head.

Tami let out a hiss and disappeared in the branches. she began to climb up the higher branches.

"Oh bite me." Was her reply as the damn cats appeared once more in her head. Tami couldn't understand why this mind catalog was important. she decided she would at least try focusing on a single breed of cat, to see what would happen.

Vanessa growled, trying to climb the tree. After her failed attempts, she began punching the tree out of frustration, only to have her hands throb.

Tami closed her eyes, focusing on a white long haired Persian with blue eyes. She paid no mind to Vanessa's attempts. At the last moment though, she lost her balance and fell off the branch onto Vanessa in a bundle of white fur.

A white blue fell on Vanessa's head, shook her head, throwing off the white cat, who then sprinted away. Vanessa's mind began churning once she seen the white blur with a purple streak in it.

"Oh shi-"

Vanessa then bounded after a now white Tami, leaving Danielle in the dust.

Tami, now a Persian running for her life, didn't get very far. She soon got tangled in a thorn bush with a hiss. Her fur was long and therefore easily caught among the sharp thorns. Vanessa soon caught up and stood glaring at her.

She then pulled Tami out the bush, and grabbed her by the scruff, and carried her to the site. Tami struggled which drove the thorns even deeper into her skin.

Tami let out a hiss. "Lemme go!" She lifted her paws bringing her claws down on anything on anything nearby, hoping to wrench free from Vanessa's grasp. Then she stopped. 'Wait I can turn into different cats, maybe...' Her mind raced as she focused on a white Siberian tiger with gray eyes. She began to grow bigger, her fur grew shorter and stripes appeared.

Vanessa felt the sting of claws and let go as Tami turned into a tiger. Tami stood up and turned growling at Vanessa. Vanessa growled right back at her. Something clicked in her mind, causing her to see her best friend as a threat.

Danielle was lost yet again. She heard growling and hid in some shrubbery, looking out at the scene.

Vanessa wished she had more control over everything. She had a pounding headache, her arm stung like hell, she was about to pass out, and her other hand had started to get numb all of the sudden. Vanessa didn't know that she was changing again.

Danielle hid herself further into the bush, watching the transformation. Vanessa's body seemed to double in size in muscle mass, as she started to turn darker from the fur now growing on her. Her face turned into a wolf's head, snout and all. Her clothes seemed to stretch along with her body, surprisingly not snapping or ripping much, aside from a rip here or there. Her eyes blank, pearly with no hints of whatever former eye color there was.

Tami on the other hand was having a terrible struggle. The animalistic instincts were overpowering, worsened by Vanessa's transformation. She let a roar rip forth from her body and she felt the need to kill the sudden threat in front of her. She managed to yell. "Vanessa!" Before her instincts took over. Tami roared again and lunged at Vanessa, something in the back of Tami's head screaming "NO!" Tami brought her jaws down on Vanessa's shoulders.

Vanessa swiped at the cat, missing by an inch. The tiger then roared at Vanessa, who howled right back. The tiger moved to bite into her leg, when she swiped at it, sending the beast hurling into a thick tree.

Tami woke to her senses as she hit the tree trunk. She shook her head and turned to Vanessa. "Vanessa wake up! Snap out of it!" She lost the feral gleam in her eyes and regained the hazel color with a pleading look. "Vanessa!" Danielle in the meantime was scared out of her wits watching the tiger and the werewolf fight each other.

Vanessa suddenly rammed her head on an nearby tree trunk. She continued to pound her head on it until she regained her full snarky conscious, along with a few dead brain cells.

Tami watched with a lot of concern. What was her best friend doing?

Danielle watched as Vanessa pounded her head, thinking the exact same question.

Vanessa then stopped pounding her head, sighing and stumbling, trying to walk in this form. Once she finally gotten the hang of it, she curtly moved her head, indicating where Danielle was.

Tami nodded her head, picking Danielle up by her jacket, and placed her on Tami's back.

When they arrived on the site, all weapons were drawn from the two Akatsuki.

Tami looked at Vanessa as her wolf self and then herself which was a giant white Siberian. Yup it was them alright. They must not be used to finding a random tiger carrying a shark girl and a werewolf walking into their camp everyday. Tami let out a small "oops."

Vanessa stretched and laid down, curling into a ball, fast asleep right then, right there. Tami soon yawned and laid down in the sun, letting Danielle off. She saw a deer through the woods and got up. "Hold on..." She stalked the deer downwind from it, before lunging and killing it with a swift bite to the neck.

Danielle nervously shifted at the camp. She looked downward at Vanessa, who slept soundly on the ground. Her tail kept hitting her, but has too frightened the Akatsuki people.

Tami dragged the deer back to the site. She saw how frightened the Akatsuki people were and let out a sigh. "Relax, she's not gonna do anything to you." She dragged the deer to them and dropped it. "Here, enjoy." She then went to a sun patch and stretched out, laying in the grass, and beckoning Danielle to join her.

Danielle came rather cautiously at first, but soon laid down against Tami, enticed by the pillow soft fur.

Vanessa's nose twitched as the smell of blood enticed her to open her eyes. She then padded over to the fire which deer was roasting over.

Tami let out a huge yawn. "Hey Vanessa..." The warmth from the sun was enough to put Tami in a sleepy haze. Danielle had already fallen asleep and Tami was no exception. She let her head fall as she fell asleep.

After the deer was done the smell started to invigorate everyone's nostrils and the girls shot up in excitement and hunger. "You look very hungry." Kisame said in a smiling cheery voice.

Tami lifted her head and licked her jaws. "Yes please." She said yawning as she shifted back to her normal self. She walked back to where Vanessa sat, eager as a dog with a new bone to chew. Kisame continued smiling. "Well who are we to keep you from eating? Eat, eat." He said pushing the plates of roast deer into the girl's hands. The girls began eating with zest, enjoying every last bite. Tami was a little suspicious about the food, and her suspicions were confirmed when a drowsy wave hit her. "Damn you." Was all she could mutter as she transformed to the least drowsy cat she could, a snow leopard.

"Damn, look at that ugly piece of shit."

"Hidan, stop gawking at the specimens."

Vanessa yawned and stretched her hind legs. She padded around her cage indifferent to the situation.

Tami although roared, now being a lioness, and scratched from the bars of the cage.

Danielle slept soundly in the small tank, smaller than her last tank but still large.

Tami continued to roar and claw obviously unhappy about her small cage. she also had to go. Really bad.

Vanessa paced back and forth in her cage, knowing that there were two people watching her.

Tami's roaring had woken up Danielle, who now swam around in her tank. Tami had gotten an idea. She stuck one on her claws in the cage lock and chinked in open. She ran to Vanessa's cage and began to chink that open too.

"Stop her."

A voice rang out, soon Tami was kicked against a tree before she had finish picking the lock. Tami focused on a saber-toothed tiger and soon gotten a bigger, bulkier body with elongated fangs.

She lunged at her attacker, who was Hidan, and brought her claws down, scoring a slash down his exposed chest and across his face.

In the meantime, Danielle was watching from her tank and Vanessa was trying to break down the cage door, finally busting through the last lock hold and joined the fray.

She attacked Itachi, who had came to aid Hidan and clamped her jaws down on his shoulder, clawing his arms and chest while doing so. Danielle was too frightened to do anything for her friends,

"Don't hurt them!" Danielle screamed as she banged on the glass.

Vanessa yelled as a fireball singed her fur, rolling on the ground, only to have both hands pinned down by large kunais, she looked over from her position to see that Tami gotten a small wound from Hidan's scythe.

"NO!" She yelled, struggling against the weapons.

Itachi summoned a clone and jumped on the kunais, plunging the further into her hands.

she started to see Hidan form the circle and struggled more fiercely.

Danielle bangs on the glass and watched in horror as Hidan prepares for his ritual. She banged until the glass shattered, spilling out on the floor.

she tried to run to either Tami's or Vanessa's aid but was stopped by a large sword that she ran into. Danielle scratched at the air as the wind was knocked out of her, thrown to the ground while Kisame sat on top of her nonchalantly so she couldn't move.

Tami stood growling at Hidan. she roared with the ferocity of twenty lions, leaping at Hidan again.

Vanessa felt herself shift, but the kunais in her hand stuck into the ground, which further ripped the wounds.

Everything ignited with pain, mostly in her arms. she screeched as everything went black.

Danielle soon realized what she had do. She kicked Kisame in the balls, who doubled over in pain. Danielle yelled a quick apology as she made her way to Tami.

Danielle ran, sinking her teeth into Hidan's arm, flinging him out of his sacrificial circle and holding him down with a tight bear hug.

"Ha, there's to your stupid ritual!" she yelled.

""Fuck you, you fucking shark thing!" he screamed back.

Tami, finally having the ability to stand her own ground, gotten up and rubbed away the circle, turning to Hidan with killing intent. She leapt at him, clawing and biting him all over except the parts where Danielle clung.


	5. Chapter 4: River

Itachi looked at the unconscious wolf-girl lazily. She was obviously not a ninja if she could have been trapped in a considerably weak genjutsu. He heft the girl up noticing her heavy mass. _She is either muscular or fat, _Itachi thought. Tami bit down on Hidan's leg, flinging him aside. She then ran and slammed head on into Itachi, knocking the wind out of him, causing him to drop Vanessa.

Vanessa's body flopped on the ground unceremoniously in a heap. Kisame her picked and draped her over his shoulder, leaping away as Tami went to go swipe at him.

"You could be a little more careful!" Danielle yelled through the pain after being crushed by Hidan.

"I could have let you fucking die, But I decided to be nice and this is how I get repaid!"

"Just let me take care of this fucker and stop making me get caught in the after math!" She screamed furiously as a tired Hidan laid panting on top of her, bruising a lot of her bones.

"Sorry!" Tami yelled as she jumped against a tree and pushed off, tremendously catching Kisame in mid-air.

"Gotcha!" She said before attaching her claws into him, biting down on his arm.

"Mm, seafood."

Vanessa dropped from Kisame's shoulder, only to be caught by his other arm.

Danielle grimaced at the scene. Hidan got up, pulling the still attached Danielle with him. "What the fuck guys, what the," Hidan quickly looked around at the carnage, "the fuck are we doing?! We're fighting little girls and losing!"

"Hey!" the female duo shouted from their positions.

"Why the hell are we wasting our time with them when we could be doing something else! I'd rather listen to Leader gripe about something then getting my ass beat!"

Kisame couldn't respond at the moment. He had crashed into the ground with all of Tami's full weight on him. Tami growled fiercely and kicked Vanessa out of his hand due to the lack of face and fore paw use. She sank her fangs even deeper than before.

Vanessa was yet again picked up by Itachi, who gripped her hoodie tightly. Tami flung Kisame aside as soon as Itachi picked Vanessa up. She roared and leaped at him, fury in her furry face.

"Let her go."

Itachi smirked, then chucked Vanessa deeper into the woods, where he then poofed away, being only a substitution. Tami let out a tremendous roar, her anger rising exponentially.

Vanessa's unconscious body flown through the forest, only to be caught by the same person who threw her.

Danielle and Hidan continued to squabble uselessly, slightly unaware of the battle that had happened.

"See! No one wants to listen to me," Hidan complained as he pushes away from the shark girl off of him, "you fuckers know that instead of clinging to me you could help your bitchy friends at the moment!"

"And you could stop yours!" Danielle said back, letting him go.

Vanessa finally opened her eyes, slowly looking around for her friends, only to find Itachi, staring intently at her with the Sharingan prepped.

Kisame dragged himself over to a near river near by to wash off his battle wounds. Hidan pulled Danielle over to where Kisame laid, Danielle out of breath from the long sprint to the area.

"Hey! We need to get Itachi before he does something retarded, like killing the other bitch!"

Danielle couldn't say anything at the moment. Kisame shot up, only to double over in pain, his wounds acting up from the sudden jolt. Danielle, trying to act courteous for once, offered to help him along the way, despite him being one third taller than her own stature, then began to slowly ease the pain from his wounds.

Itachi glared at the mutt, exhaustion slowly appearing on his worn face, as he held a kunai with dried blood on it.

"Go ahead. Kill me. Do it quickly," Vanessa murmured rolling over to expose her back to the world, "death is inevitable, why bother eluding it."

Itachi's face scrunched in thought. He let go of the kunai, slowly making his way over to her, examining her own wounds as a comparison to his.

"You realized If your team hadn't cast the first blow, we wouldn't have fought."

"Hm." Vanessa concurred. A large ruckus occurred close to their vicinity, causing the two of them to jump and prepare to fight, Itachi with shurikens and Vanessa with her fists.

Tami entered the area, unable to control herself as she caught the scent of Itachi, along with Vanessa which set her off even more. She swiped at Itachi who sidestepped the attack and flew away into the trees, swiping Vanessa away as well.

Hidan started to complain again, for the fifth time during the walk, because they were too slow for his tastes.

"Shut up! I'm going as fast as I can without hurting him!"

She would have said more as a large roar erupted from up ahead. Kisame tried to rush forward, only to grunt from the wounds reopening. Hidan flinches and turns away. "Patch him up with something and let's go!"

Danielle glared at him and thought about what to use. She sighed, taking off of her jacket and tended to the more serious wounds, of which she had to take off her shirt due to the heat which reveled a tight black tank. She had to wrap The jacket around his shoulder to stop the bleeding. They then began to run toward the sounds.

Vanessa groaned in pain while sweating profusely. The pain had finally hit, as did the infection.

She wondered if she would get properly healed as the infection spread, causing her to have a numbing sensation in it's place. Itachi glanced at the girl who slumped on a tree, no doubt the infection made it's way into her system. He slowed down and shifted her weight so she was leaning on him.

"We need to get to a water source so the powder can be turned into a paste."

Itachi sent out a clone as a decoy incase the cat found them, making their way to the sound of rushing water.

Tami also heard the sound of the water and the scent of Vanessa. She stalked them silently in her original cat form.

Vanessa stared at Itachi with dull eyes as he began to reopen the wounds and placed the paste in them, then wrapping them with gauze. She couldn't feel anything, thankful that she couldn't.

Itachi started to slice open a particularly large wound with a sterilized kunai when the trio bursted through the forest, causing Itachi to slice deeper than he was suppose to, but Vanessa didn't say a thing, except look at them blankly.

"I'm sterilizing the wounds and healing them," Itachi said calmly as if the whole thing didn't even happen, "otherwise she will eventually die from the infection. It has already numbed her senses slightly."

"Um, oops," Danielle said quietly, guiding Kisame along to sit next to Vanessa, "got any more of that medicine?"

"Here." Itachi handed it to her. Danielle then passed it to Kisame who pulled off his cloak.

Danielle looked at Vanessa.

"Are you okay?"

Vanessa tried to speak but her mouth felt dry, and couldn't utter a word from the numbness, but she could fell it go away slightly.

"She can't speak at the moment," Itachi said "the fever as well as the infection is disabling her."

Itachi touched the wound he was sterilizing before they came, now gushing crimson blood. He placed pressure on it, but it seemed to gush even more. He took his hands off of the wound, going to the river to clean the red soaked hands.

"Damn that's a lot a blood! How the hell are you still alive?"

"Mah-My Gabby." Vanessa wheezed out, her eyes closed from the headache she now has.

Itachi halted for a second. He then remembered his little brother. So she had a younger sibling as well?

"Your little cousin?" Danielle questioned, remembering the tiny tot. Itachi finally washed the blood of and worked abit slower than usual to catch the conversation.

"Wah-Water first." Vanessa said, her throat tightening. Danielle was going to pick her up until Itachi's voice rang out.

"She can't be moved."

"Hmm, I got it!" Danielle then ran to the river, dunk her head in while sucking in some water. Once she had her cheeks puffed out from the water, she walked back to Vanessa.

She then locked lips with Vanessa, who widened her eyes as water started to fill her mouth, chocking on it when Danielle broke off. Vanessa breathed deeply, relaying the water kiss. She took some calm breathes and looked at Danielle indifferent.

"Danielle, give me a hug."

Danielle was shocked, knowing what usually happened when she hugs her. By then, Itachi finished wrapping her arm, backing away from the duo.

"Are you mad about the um, kiss?"

"Not a bit. Give me a hug."

Danielle put her arms around Vanessa hesitantly, only to be squeezed by the injured girl to the point her back cracked.

Vanessa started to bear hug Danielle with all of her might, her face in a scowl.

"You said you weren't mad!" Danielle said, muffled because of her large cleavage.

"Furious, Danielle," Vanessa corrected, "you said nothing about furious."

"Ah! Mother Hen, your large cleavage is suffocating me!" Danielle started to laugh, only to groan as she gotten conked on the head again.

Vanessa let Danielle go. Danielle pulled her sweaty head away from Vanessa's chest, exaggerating as she fell to the ground.

"Air! Sweet, sweet air!"

"You remember Gabby, right?"

"Yup!" Danielle said, completely forgetting the situation that happened.

Vanessa's ear twitched, causing her to look to the left, "Tami, get your furry booty over here."

Tami padded her way over to Vanessa and curling up next to her.

"Who's Gabby?" Tami said.

"She's Vanessa's little cousin that her mom baby sits on weekends."

"Weekdays." Vanessa corrected.

"Same thing! Anyway, I seen her like once or twice. She's really cute! She always gives you hugs whenever she sees you, and kisses you on the cheek when she's leaving."

"Aw, how old is she?"

"She's turning three soon," Vanessa said, smiling at the thought of Gabby, "Funny though, she's the youngest in my intermediate family. That I know of, that is."

"Are we leaving yet?!" Hidan yelled, earning a glare from everyone.

Vanessa groaned as her wound kept leaking, as she felt a little lightheaded. She dug through her jean pockets until she felt the familiar feeling of leather and velvet. She pulled it out and observed it with care. It was a regular leather wallet, with crudely cut out letters that said 'Venese' on it. She opened it up and a picture of Gabby was the first thing she seen. Large chubby square head engulfed the photo, along with her messy curly hair put up in two puff balls on each side of her head. Gabby smiled at her with only her two front teeth she had when the photo was taken.

She stared fondly at it and then glared slightly at prying eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Hidan asked, making it obvious as he kept moving to see it.

"A picture." She replied curtly, wary of the Jashinist.

He walked over and peered at the picture, laughing once he did.

"Damn, she is ugly!"

She growled silently at him, anger rising. She clench her left hand in a tight ball, reopening the wound. Itachi gripped her wrist, tending to the wound again. Hidan leaned forward, only to be punched by Itachi, crashing onto the ground.

"Fuck! That hurt!"

"You were in my way."

Vanessa just smirked, continuously looking through the pictures of Gabby. One that touched her heart was one with Gabby sleeping on her chest, who was sleeping herself, with arms around Gabby.

"I'm going for a walk." Itachi said suddenly, leaving the area.

Vanessa only nodded, sifting through the pictures labeled 'Gabby's first'. There was her first tooth, first black eye, and her first boyfriend, who was a brat we also babysat. Tami began to take a nap. As Vanessa looked through the memorabilia, something plopped onto her lap, bouncing off of it, and unto Kisame's. She briefly looked at it as she tapped his shoulder to gain his attention.

Kisame hesitated to hive it back at first, examining the small box.

"What's this?" He asked after handing it to her.

Vanessa looked at it, eyes softening.

"Gabby's first lullaby."

Vanessa pushed a button. Orchestral music poring out of the box. Soon lyrics flowed through causing Vanessa to close her eyes in thought, a smile on her face.

"_Sing a melody,_

_Simple as can be._

_Give it some words and,_

_Sweet harmony._

_Raise your voices,_

_All day long our love grows strong now._

_Sing a melody of love,_

_Oh love."_

"Cute song." Kisame said

"Gay." Hidan butted in curtly, choosing to crash near Danielle. In her brief anger, she managed to smash Hidan's head on a tree.

"Hah, owned." Vanessa snickered.

"Serves you right!" Danielle added, satisfied with her work.

"You're lucky we have to keep you alive, otherwise I'd would have murdered your Jesus loving ass!"

"You could go to hell you Jashinist!"

Vanessa finally uncovered her ears.

"Are you two done bashing each others religion?"

"What's your religion bitch?"

"Logic."

"That… that's not a religion." Danielle pointed out.

"Exactly."

"Atheist bitch!" Hidan screeched.

"She's not a bitch you douche!"

"Technically I am."

"Hah!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" Hidan screams, a smug look on his face.

"Don't mess with me!" Danielle tried to put on a mean face, but failed doing so.

"I can kick your fat ass in no time!"

Danielle's anger boiled after that comment. She stomped over to him glared at him, poking his chest.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Hmph, fine."

He easily tripped her, causing her to crash on the ground. She tried to get up but Hidan pinned down her limbs with his body weight.

"Told ya."

"Get a room!" Vanessa yelled mirthfully, seeing the position they were in.

Hidan blushes, pushing himself off of Danielle and storms off to a tree far from them.

"Aw, our little friends are growing up," Vanessa said mockingly to Kisame, who chuckled at the predicament, "next thing you know, they're going to spew babies left and right."

"Shut up you fucking bitch!" Hidan yelled, only causing the injured duo to crack up even more.

Itachi came into the area, stoic as he usually acted.

"Hm, where were you?" Vanessa questioned, putting away her wallet.

"Scouting." He answered her swiftly.

"Bullshit." Hidan muttered, causing Danielle to throw an average rock at his head, which missed and hit his crotch.

"Fuck!" Hidan squealed, causing the majority to laugh.

"I'm not gonna be able to have kids if you keep doing that!"

"Oh yes, because we all know who you want to have kids with." Vanessa said sarcastically, causing Danielle to blush a pale purple.

"Fuck you." He grumbled.

"No thank you. Go tell that to Miss Jabberjaws over there," Danielle's blush spread after she said that, "but at least I'm regaining feeling in my legs."

"Seems the ointment is working slower than usual. Do you have any medical problems?"

"I have Thrombocytopenia once in a while, nothing too big. It just happens when my immune system fails."

After seeing blank stares from the majority, she had to simplify her problem.

"Low platelet count?"

Still blank stares from Hidan and Danielle. She huffed, eyes rolling.

"My blood doesn't clot!"

"Oh." They said in unison.

"So damn slow." Vanessa murmured, referring to the duo.

All of a sudden a puff of smoke appeared, scaring half of group.

"Tobi is here!"

"Oh great." Vanessa growled.

She started to get up and hiss, clutching her side.

"¡Ah, carajo! este puto duele como un hijo de puta!"

She cursed in Spanish, hoping no one understood that.

"Watch your language Vanessa!" Danielle yelled, even though she didn't understand a lick of it.

"Hmm? Weren't you suppose to capture them and give them back to the scientists?" Tobi asked innocently.

Vanessa growled at Tobi.

"Just you try Puto!" She yelled, annoyed already by the orange masked person.

"N-Not to be mean! Don't hurt Tobi Miss Wolf Puppy Girl! Kakuzu is going to be mad. This was originally his mission-"

"Tell him he could go shove it up his-"

"But we need to report to Leader. This mission has technically um," Tobi inched away from Vanessa, who glared at him, cracking her knuckles, "f-failed."

Tami gotten up at the sound of a new voice and harsh incredible language.

"Vanessa!" She scolded, hearing Vanessa curse in Spanish, being Puerto Rican herself, "Watch your language!"

Tami then stretched let her claws out.

"Well excuse me princess'." Vanessa rolled her eyes. She then lifted up her bright dirt smeared tank, seeing ugly shades of purples, reds, yellows and flecks of black on her tan skin. She sucked in air, seeing the damage.

"I hate your sword." She said, looking sourly at Kisame.

"Hey, I'm no princess," Tami said snottily, "you didn't get sliced by a scythe!" She then showed Vanessa her side, which a portion was matted with blood.

"I can't clean it because it hurts to turn!"

"You weren't unconscious, thrown around like a rag doll, and loose all feeling in your body!"

Tami hissed, clawing at Vanessa's leg due to her hotheadedness. She then padded down to the side of the river.

"Puta!" Vanessa yelled, letting her frustration out. She pointed to Danielle, who stared at them, lost.

"All your fault!" She then stomped away from the gang, heading into the forest.

"Bolsa de mierda!" Tami yelled over her shoulder, turning into a tiger, jumping into the river to wash herself.

Vanessa punched a tree, causing her pain in her hand but blocking it, letting her anger out on a tree.

Tami roared as the cold water bashed into her wounded side, cursing as she toppled against the current.

Vanessa relished the sweet roar of Tami's pain, but then it was drowned out. She stripped, changing into her Werewolf form.

Tami was being dragged by the current across small and large, sharp and dull rocks. She tried to roar for help but the water gotten in her mouth. Eventually her body became sluggish. The lack of oxygen was beginning to cause her to pass out.

Vanessa cannon-balled into the rushing river, a little ahead of the wet cat.

She managed to dig her hind legs into the muck, sustaining her footing for a period of time. She only had one shot at this. The rushing water plowed into her eyes, making them ineffective as she closed them.

Tami felt sleep be upon her, fighting to stay up. She looked as a brown mass stayed put, waiting for her. She felt herself drift off as soon as she was thrown out of the water, flopping onto the ground.

As soon as Tami broke surface, her footing slipped, causing her to tumble in the rapid river. Her body screamed as it was banged into the rocks. She felt herself being pulled out of the water. The mass was exceptionally warm. She held onto the being, basking in the warmth. She felt a pull but thought nothing of it.

It was until she felt numerous hands pulling on her did she let go, causing them to tumble down with Vanessa's wet fur soaking them.

Get off me you bitch!" Hidan screamed from below.

Vanessa gotten up, shaking her fur dry, causing the water to go everywhere.

"Aw, Miss Doggy Girl got Tobi all wet." Tobi pouted.

"Vanessa! Warn us beforehand!" Danielle yelled, thoroughly soaked and pissed.

"Why are you naked?" Kisame asked, after everything dulled down to grumbles.

"Didn't want my clothes to get wet." Vanessa replied quickly, embarrassed.


End file.
